Me odeie Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: uma briga separou aqueles dois amantes, mas sera mesmo que o amor deles acabaria assim? ela poderia ter sido cegada pela raiva, mas no fim seu amor vai falar mais alto


**Me odeie.**

**Reação em Cadeia.**

Tiago Potter estava sentado em uma poltrona encarando o nada, tudo parecia quebrar diante de seus olhos, os amigos tentavam tirar ele daquele transe, mas nem mesmo Sírius conseguia, o estado do garoto tinha um nome.

Lílian Evans.

Como aquela garota poderia o deixar assim? Tudo bem que ele tinha errado, mas ela quebrou o coração dele com aquelas palavras, o ódio que ele viu naqueles olhos verdes que ele amava tanto, tinha sido como uma faca em seu coração.

-Ela me deixou... –ele fala quietamente e sem ligar para que os amigos falavam para ele, ele se levanta e sai pelo buraco do retrato.

**Qual é o teu segredo  
Do que você tem medo  
Não sou nenhum brinquedo  
Que pode se quebrar**

**  
**Os dias se passaram e o estado de Tiago parecia piorar, os amigos tentavam de tudo para ajudar ele, Remo tinha tentado falar com Lílian sobre o estado do amigo, mas o olhar ferido nos olhos da ruiva era mais do que ele poderia suportar, os marotos tinham recrutado ate mesmo ajuda de Arabella e Narcisa para resolverem aquele assunto, mas tudo parecia sair do controle.

-Alguém sabe por que estes dois brigaram? –Sírius pergunta nervoso ao que ele vê Tiago empurrando o prato a sua frente sem ao menos tocar nele.

-Vamos descobrir –Arabella fala determinada ao ver o amigo sofrendo tanto.

**Me dê algum motivo  
Por não estar contigo  
Quero saber se você  
Tem um novo amigo**

**  
**As coisas pareciam piorar a cada dia e se desgraça não fosse pouca, um Amos Diggory aparece no dia seguinte com os braços em volta da cintura de Lílian, todos olham surpresos para aquela cena, mas a surpresa mesmo era a reação de Tiago, Sírius falava que nunca tinha visto Tiago chorar, nem mesmo quando um primo dele foi morto por comensais, mas ao ver a dor naqueles olhos, todos poderiam ver como ele foi machucado por aquela cena, ele se levanta e caminha ate ela, todos respiram fundo, Diggory ainda mantinha os braços em volta de Lílian, Tiago encara bem a ruiva e fala em uma voz que ninguém reconheceu, era como se ele tivesse perdido totalmente os sentimentos.

-Espero que você seja feliz, Evans –ele se vira e sai do salão principal, ninguém comentou sobre o que aconteceu, nem mesmo os sonserinos falaram nada.

**  
Que amar você  
Como eu amei  
E que também  
Vai te proteger  
E te dar o que  
Eu não te dei**

**  
**Os marotos entraram em pânico quando chegaram no dormitório e encontraram a cama de Tiago vazia, Sírius começa a vasculhar pelo malão do amigo para achar o mapa, mas ele não encontrou e para fazer pior ele tinha levado a capa.

-Sírius... Você poderia farejá-lo –Remo fala com uma expressão aflita, mas Sírius abaixa a cabeça e mostra uma caixa vazia.

-Ele sabe disfarçar o cheiro... Mesmo que eu quisesse eu não poderia achar ele –Mas os marotos não desistiriam e voltam a procurar o amigo.

**  
Me desgrace  
Me odeie  
Só nunca esqueça  
Que eu amei você  
Me difame, me odeie  
Só nunca esqueça  
Que eu amei você**

**  
**Tiago passou a maior parte do tempo dele assim, escondido com a capa e vendo ela, mesmo que ele estivesse odiando Diggory por estar com a menina que ele amava, Tiago não fazia nada, as palavras de ódio que ela falou para ele ainda ecoavam pela sua cabeça, será que um dia eles se amaram de verdade? Ou era apenas uma atração? Ele não poderia saber o que ela sentia por ele, mas ele sabia o que sentia, ele amava ela.

-O que foi Lilyzinha? –Amos fala com um sorriso galanteador ao que Lílian apenas força um sorriso.

-Pensei ter sentido algo... –derrepente o ponto onde ela olhava aparece um lírio e um bilhete com apenas as palavras "Nunca vou deixar de te amar".

**  
Eu fui aos céus com você  
E ao inferno também  
Depois de ir às nuvens  
Quase caímos no chão**

**  
**-COMO ASSIM O POTTER SUMIU? –uma Lílian desesperada aparece no salão comunal, desde que ela tinha começado a ficar com Amos, ela não ficava muito próxima das amigas, mas agora que elas a encurralaram e Arabella contou que Tiago tinha sumido, foi como se tudo voltasse para ela, como acordar de um pesadelo –Por que vocês não me falaram que ele sumiu? –Sírius fica indignado e fala.

-Por que será não e Evans? Seria por que você pisou nos sentimentos do Tiago achando que você era apenas mais uma da lista dele, mesmo ele jurando de que te ama, coisa que eu nunca vi ele fazer? Ou será por que você não o ama bastante e terminou com ele por medo? Me diga Evans, por que a gente deveria contar para você que o garoto que você machucou, sumiu? –Sírius nem deixa ela abrir a boca e sai a procura dos amigos, os outros tentam confortar ela, mas todos sabiam que Sírius estava com a razão.

**  
Amar é muito fácil  
Difícil é esquecer  
Que um dia todo amor  
Que tinha  
Dei pra você**

**  
**Tiago estava sentado em um canto da sala comunal, todos tinham ido dormir, ele sabia que estava sendo egoísta em se esconder assim dos amigos, mas não poderia agüentar ficar de frente a ela, como poderia agüentar os olhos dela mandando tanto ódio para ele? Tudo que ele queria era ser esquecido, não ter que sofrer mais, derrepente ele ouve som de passos vindo do dormitório feminino, e a ruiva que ele tanto amava descer as escadas, ela tinha os olhos marejados, ela vai ate uma poltrona perto do fogo e coloca as mãos sobre o rosto.

-O que foi que eu fiz? –ela se pergunta tristemente, os amigos dela tinham razão, ela teve medo de Tiago estar brincando com os sentimentos dela e o mandou embora e agora ela não sabia onde ele estava –Por que eu tive que fazer isso... Por que eu não acreditei nele? –ela deixa algumas lágrimas caírem, e fica assustada quando uma mão acaricia sua bochecha, de onde ela tinha surgido –Tiago? –ela pergunta cautelosa ao que ele retira a capa.

**  
E quando percebi  
Que não foi demais  
Era muito tarde  
Pra voltar atrás  
Pra te dar o que eu não te dei.**

Ela poderia sentir nos olhos dele, uma dor que ela nunca tinha visto, Tiago sempre foi um brincalhão, mas aquele brilho nos olhos dele tinham sumido, ela se levanta e fica de frente a ele.

-Tiago... –mas ele levanta uma mão e fala.

-Me deixa falar primeiro Lily... Só... Escute –ele dá um passo para trás e a encara, ele poderia ver aqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas que ele amava, sentir a dor vindo deles, como tudo tinha acontecido? –Eu tentei Lily... Tentei te mostrar que eu realmente te amo... Mas você recusou acreditar em mim... E eu não entendo por que isso...? Tudo que eu mais queria estes dias era ter você em meus braços e você me falar que me ama como eu te amo... Mas você não aceitou e resolveu que Diggory era o melhor para você –ele fecha os olhos –Eu te amo Lily... Isso nunca vai mudar... Mas eu não vou mais sofrer por sua causa –ela pode ver os olhos dele escurecerem, era como se ele estivesse perdendo parte dele, ele estava para se virar, quando ela segura seu braço.

-Então e assim? Você joga na minha cara que me ama e quer que eu esqueça? –ele se vira com os olhos em chamas e fala.

-Você já esqueceu... –Mas ela lhe dá um tapa, seus olhos brilhavam e ela fala.

-Você e um idiota Tiago James Potter... Tudo que eu mais queria era que você me demonstrasse o quanto me ama... Mas você nunca fez... Eu queria esquecer você, mas não pude... Tudo que eu pensava era em te achar e falar o quanto te amava –ela deixa algumas lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto –Eu te amo seu idiota... Nunca mudou... Só queria ter certeza que você sentia por mim o mesmo –os dois ficam a milímetros de distancia, mas Tiago se afasta e fala.

-Nós precisamos descobrir o que sentimos um pelo outro Lily –ele se afasta dela e fala –Eu vou sempre te amar Lily... –e sobe as escadas.

Uma Lilian Evans fica com um olhar determinado naquela noite, ela mostraria a Tiago Potter que realmente o amava, não importa o que acontecesse, ela mostraria a ele.

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA UMA NOVA AMIGA QUE ESPERO QUE SEJA POR MUITO TEMPO... ADOREI TE CONHECER MARY PADFOOT... ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE..RS**


End file.
